Que importa
by aika mizaki
Summary: Brooklyn se entera de nuevas cosas de una manera no muy sana mentalmente, pero al final alguien lo hace comprender que siempre estara con él BrooklynxKai


Aika: que ondas! n n, aquí estoy de nuevo con mi segundo fic!

Conciencia: por Dios! Que tortura!

Aika: cállate!¬¬, weno n n como les decía (antes de que cierta vocecita en mi cabeza me interrumpiera ¬¬) este es mi segundo fic. Pensé hacer uno especial para esta navidad pero se me pasó el tiempo y pues ya ni modo n nU

Conciencia: porque a la babosa no le llegaba la inspiración! Muajjajajaj!

Aika: ¡a callar! (saco un mazo y le doy fuertemente en la cabeza dejándola inconciente)

Conciencia: XoX …no lo… no lo vue…mamá no vuelvo a hacer …

Aika: así me gusta ¬¬, pero por desgracia…¡es cierto! Buaaaaa! La inspiración huye de mi!

Conciencia: aja! Lo sabia!

Aika: sigues viva? ¬¬

Conciencia: sip n n

Aika: mmm… weno T.T ya que…como sea en uno de mis santos días de navegar por Internet encontré un doujinshi con un arte simplemente HERMOSO!(me quedé embobada viéndolo por mas de una hora, se me secaron los ojos! Pero no me arrepiento n n) sobre la pareja que no hubiera podido imaginarme (almenos no en este fic) pero para mi mala suerte…¡está en japonés! Así que me basé en los hermosos dibujitos para escribir este fanfic, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **ejem… no tengo los derechos de autor de Beyblade en mi poder ¬¬, todo le pertenece al pendejo de Aoki que se atrevió a hacer perder a mi Kai en sus peleas contra Takao, pero este fic es mío y aquí pasa lo que se me de mi rechingada gana! . AOKI JODETE!

**Pareja: **BrooklynxKai (los amo! Son mi delirio! pero siempre será el primero mi YuriyxKai n n )

**(One shot)**

**QUE IMPORTA…**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?... siento que han pasado años desde esa ultima vez…no… tal vez siglos… la verdad el tiempo no importa, si no lo que ha sucedido en ese transcurso tan largo…tan deprimente…tan… triste… hermoso…je… y pensar que en realidad solo han sido un par de semanas desde que el tiempo se detuvo…semanas en las que mi mente se hundió en aquella oscuridad tan abrumadora y a la vez tan calida, esa oscuridad de la cual me sacaste y sin darte cuenta me empujaste de nuevo a ella…imbecil… solo han sido semanas y solo con tu presencia el estar frente a ti me hace sentir completamente desnudo, desnudo con solo mis negras alas que me empujan a seguir con todo esto… tú también tienes alas… las he visto… son rojas que amenazan con incinerar las mías, pero las mías son mas fuertes, ya una vez me venciste pero eso no volverá a ocurrir. Sé que eres un ave de fuego… libre vuelas sin que lo demás te importe pudiendo caer en los brazos de cualquier bastardo que se te antoje… pues bien, yo quiero ser ese bastardo, pero sé como eres, una pelea contra ti bastó para darme cuenta de que ningún amarre puede detenerte, siempre terminarás quemándolo…pero como ya dije sigo siendo mas fuerte, mi fuego negro vencerá al tuyo, cuando te tenga entre mis brazos te arrancaré las alas sin importar cuanto sangres y tu sangre se confunda con el rojo de tus ojos… yo te daré un poco de la mía, tu serás mi vida y si he de caer en el abismo de la oscuridad prometo que te llevare conmigo…lo juro… Kai…

Han pasado un par de semanas desde el 3º torneo mundial de Beyblade, ese niño de Takao me venció, pero para entonces yo ya había vuelto a la realidad, que bueno, no me hubiera gustado que Kai me viera en ese estado, sin embargo ahora tengo enormes ganas de mandar al infierno a ese niño tormenta, debí hacerlo cuando pude… no me gusta las miradas y sonrisas que le da a mi Kai y mas ahora que es campeón se la pasa abrazándolo a cada puto momento…maldito… desgraciadamente no puedo hacerle nada, es hermano de Hitoshi y aunque Kai no le corresponde éste seguro me odiaría, Kai me importa mas…

Nunca creerán en donde me estoy alojando ahora, ni por mi mente retorcida hubiera pasado semejante idea… estoy en el mismo departamento de Kai!…éramos muchos y casi todos tuvieron que conseguirse hospedaje, yo apenas comenzaría mi búsqueda cuando me encontré a Kai en el parque, me fui a su departamento y sin darme cuanta ya tenia las llaves…jeje… tantos lo que darían por estar en mi lugar

Han hecho una gran fiesta por el triunfo de Takao, pobre de ese niño llamado Daichi, no le hacen caso… ya hace frío pues ya empieza invierno, todos estamos dentro de unas nuevas oficinas de la BBA tomando calor, todos los quipos se están divirtiendo, otros haciendo amistades mas cercanas, hay quienes con solo verlos es suficiente saber que van a necesitar una habitación, en especial ese niño gato llamado Ray y Garland que comenzaron a platicar de técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, espero que en verdad sean de combate porque no me van a dejar dormir en toda la noche, nunca había pensado en una pelea con gritos de dolor y gemidos no precisamente resultado de golpes. Ese tal Cloude ya esta besando a Mihaeru frente a todos, espero que no se lo empiece a coger aquí; en lo que respecta a los demás tal parece que muchas parejas se están formando… je… nunca me imagine la cantidad de homosexuales que había aquí, creo que ni ellos lo sabían y a los heterosexuales parece que no les molesta…bien… todos iremos al infierno… yo los esperaré a todos pero solo tomaré a uno…

Estoy recargado en la pared buscando con la mirada a aquella persona dueña de mis mas bajas pasiones y candentes deseos, necesito almenos verlo, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, ahí está, también recargado con su típica pose tan característica de él, los ojos cerrados en un rostro apacible como si durmiera, sus brazos cruzados y aquellos labios húmedos entreabiertos contrastando con su blanca piel tatuada… en verdad duerme? Estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo, me acerco a él con paso firme dispuesto a aceptar lo que venga cuando…

- KAI!

El grito de su nombre nos asombra a ambos, pero mi asombro pasa a furia cuando veo que Takao se le avienta a abrazarlo enfusivamente casi tirándolo, aprieto mi blade intentando que Zeus no salga por tal osadía… Takao no moriría aquí… no aun…

-Takao se puede saber que demonios te pasa!- "le gritas molesto"

-oye, todavía que vengo a recordarte que esto es una fiesta y tú ni me lo agradeces- "maldito mocoso, todavía te haces el ofendido"

-no me interesa, además esto ya paso de ser una fiesta a una puta orgía- "dices mientras te quitas sus manos de encima"

-no me digas, pues sabes? A mi no me parece mala idea que nos conozcamos mejor- "Takao le toma el rostro de Kai acercando sus labios quedando a poca distancia, ya no lo aguanto, ese peliazul morirá!…"- Kai… por favor… quiero sentirte muy dentro de mi… lo necesito…

Justo cuando sentí que ya no podía contener mi furia contra esa perra arrastrada vi como Kai se separó bruscamente de Takao

-no me interesa…

Y dándole la espalda te encaminaste a la salida

Takao quedó muy confundido, volteó y me miró, yo solo lo observé con la mirada mas fría que tenia afilando un poco mis pupilas haciendo que el peliazul retrocediera nervioso. Me fijé por donde se había ido Kai y seguí sus pasos…

Llegamos al parque por las heladas calles desoladas cubiertas por aquellos diamantes de hielo que caían uno a uno en el suelo y copas de los árboles, tenia que hablar con él, todo estaba oscuro y sin una sola alma, solo la tenue luz de algunos faroles del parque permitían ver el lugar y la espalda de aquella persona dueña de mis pensamientos, deseos, perversiones… sueños…

Pronto te detuviste abruptamente y volteaste a verme… estabas molesto…

-se puede saber porque demonios me sigues Brooklyn?

Guardo silencio…

-escucha, si no me vas a decir nada entonces no me molestes

-por qué me preguntas si ya sabes lo que quiero?- respondo instantáneamente

Veo como bajas la mirada oscureciéndola por completo, no logro ver tu expresión pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que tu rostro no expresaba nada en ese momento, callaste un instante para luego hablar con una gran suavidad en tu voz…

-Brooklyn… tú sabes perfectamente que no puedo querer a alguien…

Guardo silencio…

-no importa lo que hagas, no puedo corresponderte…ni a ti ni a nadie…

-estas seguro?- respondo con suavidad a lo que me miras confuso- no será que… le tienes miedo a algo?

-que?- das un paso hacia atrás y me miras expectante con asombro

-no lo sé… -me acerco con pasos cortos hasta quedar muy cerca de ti… pero quiero estar mas cerca…- tal vez… me temas a mi…

-creí que solo eras un demonio pero ahora veo que también eres un verdadero idiota… aunque…- miras hacia el suelo y veo como tus hermosos ojos rubíes brillan intensamente con melancolía- debo admitir que todos tenemos algo a lo que le tememos… seria…- me ves- muy interesante saber a que le temes… Brooklyn, podrías decirme cual es tu miedo?

Tal pregunta me sorprende de una manera que nunca creí posible, mis ojos no pueden evitar abrirse grandemente y de mi garganta no pude pronunciar ninguna palabra, además… que le contestaría? Que yo, el príncipe de la oscuridad le temía a… no! No puedo expresarlo con palabras! Kai… por que demonios tenias que preguntarme eso? Es algo imposible de describir

La nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza acompañada de una helada lluvia, te diste la vuelta dándome la espalda para luego comenzar a caminar

-ya es tarde, vámonos

Me quede estático con la mirada ensombrecida, la lluvia comenzaba a pegar mi cabello a mi rostro y mis ropas también estaban mojándose y ahí estaba… tras el chico que una vez negó el poder de la oscuridad y su fuerza y que aun así mantenía ese porte tan altivo característico de él… y yo… ahora el único dueño de la oscuridad y su poder me encuentro tras esa persona que llena mi mente con su figura… ahora estoy frente a él… y estoy permitiendo que se aleje…no…¡NO!

Me acerco a él rápidamente tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y antes de dejarlo reaccionar lo acerco a mí besándolo con fuerza, mis ojos yacen cerrados pero no necesito abrirlos para saber que los de Kai están abiertos a mas no poder con una gran expresión de asombro, es un beso que se vuelve suave al sentir como no soy correspondido pero no me importa… estoy probando su deliciosa boca y no pienso dejarla tan fácilmente…

De pronto una hermosa sensación atraviesa mi cuerpo sorprendiéndome a tal grado mis ojos no pueden evitar abrirse para mirar los tuyos y darme cuenta que se encontraban cerrados y tus mejillas tatuadas con un tinte carmín resaltando en tu blanca piel, tu cabello también empapado se pegaba a tu cara, quería seguir viendo tu rostro pero la excitante sensación que me hacías sentir con tu lengua acariciando la mía me obligaron a cerrar mis ojos provocando que la sangre también llegara a mi rostro, nuestras lenguas pronto salieron de nuestras bocas para jugar y acariciarse entre ellas por fuera, húmedas y suaves nos lamíamos mutuamente, de pronto siento como tu cuerpo se tensa y poniendo tus manos en mi pecho intentas alejarme, aprietas los ojos y tu rostro forma una expresión… desesperada. Intentas alejarme apartándome de ti pero no puedo permitirlo, te tomo de las manos fuertemente, se que te lastimo pero no puedo permitir que te alejes, forcejeas por intentar liberarte pero solo consigues lastimarte más, soy mas fuerte…siempre lo he sido…

En ese momento se escucha un fuerte golpe que hizo eco entre los árboles que iba desapareciendo conforme se alejaba…

Mi rostro muestra una clara expresión de una mezcla de sentimientos mientras mi mano reposaba en mi enrojecida y adolorida mejilla, mi mirada asombrada solo se fija en ti, estas molesto…muy molesto, tu vista en las sombras y respirando aceleradamente para llenar de oxigeno tus pulmones después de aquel acto… mi mejilla arde… duele mucho… y tu mano también esta roja…

-en que demonios…- respiras dificultosamente y el frío hace que saques vapor al hablar- en que demonios estabas pensado? Por que lo hiciste?

-estas… enojado?- pregunto aun cubriéndome la mejilla y cerrando un ojo por el dolor

-IDIOTA! Crees que ando por ahí tan solo esperando que cualquier imbecil me bese?

-no voy a disculparme…

-que?- tu mirada no puede ocultar el gran asombro que te dio el escuchar esa respuesta

-lo que escuchaste…- lo miro fijamente dejando al descubierto la marca roja que dejó en mi rostro- jamás voy a disculparme

Te inmutas…

-en todo caso el que debería disculparse eres tú… nunca debiste corresponderme…aunque ese hubiera sido mi deseo…

-de que…-tartamudeas, estas muy nervioso- de que estas hablando?...

Me acerco… estas obligado a saberlo y yo deseo decírtelo… tus nervios aumentan… ¿me temes?... no me importa… como sea el resultado va a ser el mismo…ahora estoy frente a ti…

- jamás podrás hacer que me arrepienta, no importa cuantas veces me golpees y lo mucho que duela, yo siempre golpearé más fuerte…y eso es porque… Kai… -me acerco haciéndote retroceder- te amo…

Casi tropiezas, jamás te vi tan confundido y tan frustrado… no puedes creerlo… ¿Por qué?...

No me das la cara, te volteas y comienzas a caminar… desapareces entre la nieve…

Ahora estoy solo… la nieve cae sobre mí y el dolor aumenta, ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer creer? Tan difícil es creer en las palabras de un hijo de la oscuridad? Kai… mi ángel de fuego… mi ángel de sangre… no eres tan diferente a mi… estas muy cerca de la oscuridad, podemos hace de este blanco paisaje un infierno… un paraíso para nosotros… pero te necesito…Kai…

¿soy yo lo que temes? Te haré creer… y te hundirás conmigo…

-jeje- no puedo evitar lanzar una sonrisita burlona- creo que me pasé… además porque me golpeó si me correspondió?- pienso mientras me sale una gotita en la cabeza n nU

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía bajo la lluvia, era tarde, ignoraba que hora era y la verdad no me importa, como sea desde que te vi el tiempo ha sido eterno… no avanza… estoy estático…mi cuerpo se está entumiendo por el frío, ya no lo siento, pero no puedo darme el lujo de enfermarme mucho menos de morir… almenos no aun…no sin ti…

De pronto mi cuerpo responde y comienzo a caminar, no sé cuanto tardé, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba dentro del calido departamento… un lugar que huele a ti… delicioso… la nieve junto con lluvia pegan contra la ventana y no te puedo ver, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando oigo el agua de la regadera que momentos después se corta y veo la puerta del baño abrirse… sales tú…

Me quedo contemplándote, tu cabello mojado, algunas gotas escurriendo por tu rostro, tienes puestos una pequeña playera negra y unos pantalones holgados, te secas el cabello con una toalla en silencio hasta que volteas a verme, me ves sentado sobre la cama y me arrojas la toalla…

-será mejor que te seques o te puedes enfermar

No respondo y comienzo a secarme la cara, la detengo sobre mi nariz y aspiro su aroma, también huele a ti… que delicia…

-también deberías bañarte

-sonrío tiernamente sin alejar la toalla de mi rostro- te preocupas por mi?

-no digas tonterías, si quieres enfermarte de pulmonía has lo que quieras

-je- rio por lo bajo, ya me di cuenta, aun cuando me digas cosas como esas tu voz no puede ocultar la verdad, lo supe desde aquel beso…- de acuerdo, pero me dejarías usar tu toalla?

-como quieras…solo caliéntate

-no puedo evitar sonreír mas y pegármela al rostro- entonces puedo quedármela?

-no sé para que la quieres pero no me importa

-y si te dijera que no quiero calentarme con un baño?

-eh?- te sorprendes al sentir como tomo tu mano y la acaricio tiernamente

-lo que te dije antes… es cierto… -hago un poco de presión en tu mano acercándote a mi… te sorprendes pero no te resistes… -permíteme demostrarte que es verdad… - tu rostro muestra confusión pero no intentas alejarte- Kai…

No sé como paso, es increíble que estando sin ti el tiempo pase lentamente y ahora teniéndote a mi merced no lo sienta, pero sigue sin importarme, lo único que importa es que ahora sin darme cuenta de cómo pasó te tengo recostado sobre la cama y mi cuerpo dándose un lugar entre tus piernas, te estoy besando, estoy besando tus dulces labios con suavidad en pequeños besos que a cada que pasan se van haciendo un poco mas profundos, acaricio tu rostro mientras te sigo besando suavemente, quiero disfrutarte placidamente… ¿Cuánto durara tal delicadeza?... no mucho… necesito más…

Mi mano baja de tu rostro a tu playera buscando un lugar para meterla, por fin llego a la parte de abajo y levantándola un poco comienzo a introducirla sin dejar de besarte, ahora toco tu suave y delicada piel caliente… dudo que sea por el baño que te acababas de dar. Exploré tu torso con las manos extendidas intentando tocar la mayor parte posible de tu delicado cuerpo, las subí a tu pecho encontrándome con tus lindos botones sonrosados ya erectos rodeándolos y dejando un poco la delicadeza a lado pellizco tus pequeños pezones arrancándote un gemido que ahogué con mi boca

Nos separamos un poco para permitir que algo de oxigeno llegue a nuestros pulmones, afuera hace frío y adentro el vapor de nuestras bocas es visible…normal… después de todo adentro hace calor…

Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a salir, tu rostro esta excesivamente sonrojado y para mi asombro veo como te cubres tu hermosa cara con un brazo e intentas voltear para otro lado, te ves tan inocente haciendo eso… como un pequeño niño secándose las lagrimas… pero porque? Te da vergüenza?

-Kai?

No me respondes y sigues tallándote tus bellos ojos con tu brazo, hace mucho que tu rudeza había desaparecido y ahora lo que tenía ante mi era a un pequeño niño asustado, un niño obrando tiernamente, tu hermoso rostro definitivamente me ha cautivado, ¡Dios mío! Me quedaría admirándote eternamente…¡No!... no puedo hacerlo! Necesito algo más, te ves tan tierno, necesito poseerte!

Prosigo levantando tu playera mientras sigues cubriéndote el rostro sonrojado, la levanto lentamente y sacando mi lengua la pego a tu pecho que subía y bajaba con cierto vaivén rápido lamiéndolo con suavidad

-ahh!...- tal contacto te estremece

Bajo dejando un camino de saliva desde tu pecho hasta tu ombligo repasando tu abdomen, meto mi lengua a tu ombligo ensalivándolo notando como comienzas a agarrarte fuertemente de las sabanas… ¿tienes miedo?...

-Kai, tranquilo- susurro suavemente cerca de tu rostro aun cubierto por tu brazo…estás muy caliente y tu cuerpo tiembla…

-Broo…Brooklyn…detente…

-porque? ¿a que le temes?

No me contestas…

-sonrío- tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- bajo mi mano hasta su cinturón

-Ahh! No! Basta!

-shh… déjamelo todo a mi…

-N…no…no

Noto como comienzas a ser presa del pánico cuando mi mano empieza a desabrochar tu cinturón y sin permiso empiezo a bajar tus pantalones

-no!- tu voz tiembla- Broo…Brooklyn!

-necesito contemplarte… no puedes negármelo, no voy a permitir que me lo niegues…

-NNOOOO!

Gritas al sentir como te despojo violentamente de tus pantalones quitándotelos junto con los boxers permitiéndome admirar tu perfecta y blanca anatomía en todo su esplendor dejando al descubierto aquella hermosa extensión de tu cuerpo sonrojado, su largo y ancho, y ese par de testículos igual de inflamados en la base de tu miembro erguido y suplicante por atención… atención que pienso darle…

Me quede admirando hipnotizado todo tu cuerpo deteniéndome en aquellos perfectos y deliciosos genitales, cuando volví en si puse mi atención en tu cara, tu rostro excesivamente sonrojado volteando hacia otro lado evitando mi mirada, ¿Por qué demonios no me miras! Fruncí el ceño y tomando tu rostro te obligo a mirarme aun cuando tienes algunas dificultades para respirar, por fin… por fin me veo reflejado en tus hermosas orbes de un rojo profundo, brillantes y cargadas de un sentimiento que no puedo descifrar, tristeza, odio? Melancolía?... alegría? Tus preciosos ojos me suplican algo pero no puedo descubrir que, contrastan bellamente con tu fino rostro tatuado y la luz de la oscuridad iluminándolo… Por Dios! Que hermoso… que perfección…

Me pierdo totalmente y hundo mi cara entre tu hombro y tu cuello aspirando tu delicado aroma, te estremeces…je, creo que el ave de fuego tiene cosquillas, es gracioso que el témpano de hielo andante no demuestre sentimientos pero si responda a contactos tan inocentes… inocente yo? creo que me estoy volviendo loco si es que no lo estoy ya. Entierro mas mi rostro ahora dándote pequeños besos en tu hombro subiendo a tu cuello y deteniéndome ahí para besarte un poco mas succionando tu blanca piel… pronto esa parte ya no será tan blanca.

Sigo besando tu cuello, intentas reprimir un gemido apretando más las sabanas pero te es imposible y tu gemido se escucha en forma de un suspiro, no puedo evitar sonreír y me acerco a tu rostro quedando a unos escasos milímetros de tus labios

-por que te reprimes?

-…

-sonrío- vamos Kai, esto no es tan malo, todo el mundo lo hace alguna vez

-cierra la boca- respondes con tono de reproche intentando esconder tu mirada pero lo impido tomándote del rostro

-o… -sonrío burlonamente- vas a decirme que nunca lo has hecho?

Tal pregunta te exalta pero no me respondes a lo que mi sonrisa se incrementa

-ya veo… un ángel virgen? –río entre dientes- no lo creo, mucho menos de ti Kai

-cállate!-gritas enojado mientras te tomo de la quijada

-entonces porque estas tan nervioso? Mientras más nervioso estés más te va a doler

Tus ojos se abren grandemente dando una clara muestra de sorpresa y miedo, me miras así mientras yo mantenía mi sonrisa inocente

-n…no- había miedo en tu voz- Brooklyn…

Desciendo lentamente de tu cuello regalándote pequeños besos en todo tu cuerpo delineándote con mi lengua, tu pecho, tu abdomen, tu delgada cintura…tu… sonrío al sentir como tiemblas al notar como me detengo en tu parte mas intima... voy cerrando los ojos al acercarme a tu intimidad y elevo tus temblorosas piernas para facilitarme el trabajo… basta de sutilezas

-AAAAH!

No puedes evitar dar un grito al sentir como tu palpitante pene es atrapado con gran presión entre mis labios metiéndomelo a la boca por completo degustando con mi lengua de esa maravillosa extensión de tu cuerpo saboreándolo a cada lengüeteada que iban desde la base hasta la punta probando tu liquido preseminal dejando mi rastro de saliva en tu caliente piel

-aahh! No! Basta!- gritas mientras con tu mano débilmente me tomas de la cabeza e intentas separarme sin éxito- por favor basta! Brooklyn!

Hago caso omiso a tus peticiones, je, quien diría que el gran Hiwataria estaría suplicando por algo, pero no es el único, una parte de mi cuerpo esta gritando por atención desde mucho antes, tengo un gran bulto caliente queriendo salir para poder entrar a aquel lugar tan estrecho y codiciado, me esta palpitando y me quema… Dios! Kai que me has hecho! Pero aun no he acabado…

Paso de tu pene a tus deliciosos testículos lamiéndolos y chupándolos cual vil caramelo mientras una de mis manos masajeaba tu miembro fuertemente apretando al bajar y subir arrancándote gemidos acompañados por pequeños gritos mientras te revuelves entre las sabanas agarrándolas con fuerza haciendo tu cabeza hacia atrás.

-por Dios! Brooklyn no! aaahh!- gimes al sentir como regreso a tu palpitante pene y me lo vuelvo a meter a la boca en toda su extensión masajeando tus calientes testículos con la mano, por fin probare tu elixir…- AAAAAAAHHHH!

Gritas mientras explotas en mi boca llenándomela con tu exquisito semen, Dios! Necesito tragármelo todo pero es demasiado y me alcanza a salpicar en la cara, aun así lo bebo y sigo chupando el glande como no queriendo dejar nada

Respiras profunda y dificultosamente con tu pecho subiendo y bajando con gran rapidez intentando hacer llegar el tan necesitado oxigeno a tus pulmones mientras el sudor hace brillar tu cuerpo, pareces un ángel…un ángel agitado…¿el porque?... hay cosas que es mejor que el cielo no este enterado…

Me levanto un poco aun entre tus perfectas piernas con mis habituales sonrisas

-simplemente delicioso- digo pasando mi lengua por mis labios por donde aun escurría un poco de tu semen- en realidad exquisito…

Me acerco a tu rostro que temblaba notablemente mientras respirabas con profundidad y paso mi lengua por tus labios dándote a probar un poco de tu propia esencia para luego separarme levemente

- verdad que eres delicioso?...

Tiemblas…

-pero sabes…- aspiro el aroma de tu rostro- esto no puede quedar aquí… - me acerco a tu oído y susurro- ya es hora…

Tus ojos se abren enormemente al ver como me incorporo y me quito la cinta blanca bajando mis pantalones junto con los boxers dejando al descubierto aquella parte de mi cuerpo que me había estado molestando desde que te vi por primera vez, mi erecto e inflamado miembro que parecía alzarse cada vez más y que exigía atención, una presión que solo tu podrías darle…

Solo me miras con miedo…

-n…no… Broo…Brooklyn…por…por favor… no me hagas esto

-shh… -te callo sutilmente con un dedo en tus labios- podemos hacer esto fácil y disfrutarlo los dos…

-no…no…

Tiemblas más…

-sonrio tiernamente- tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, prometo no lastimarte…mucho…

Y con esto último acerco la punta de mi miembro entre tus glúteos buscando aquella calida cavidad; la encuentro y meto suavemente la punta sacándote un gemido de dolor

-agh! Brooklyn detente! Te lo suplico!

-ya es hora mi querido Kai…no hay marcha atrás…

-por favor no! Brooklyn no lo hagas!

-Kai…- me acerco de nuevo a tu oído para susurrarte- te lo repito… te-a-m-o

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Un grito de dolor es arrancado de tu garganta al sentir como mi enorme miembro arremete con gran fuerza dentro de ti abriéndose camino entre tus entrañas para luego salir y volver a entrar con mas violencia provocándote mas alaridos de dolor

-AAAAAAHHH! NOOO, BROOKLYN BASTA!- gritas con lagrimas en tu rostro sonrojado

-AAAH! KAI!

El dolor producido por la presión de tu orificio es mucho más de lo que imaginé y me provoca gran dolor pero no me importa y te sigo arremetiendo con enorme fuerza hasta sentir como te comienzo a desgarrar y tu sangre sirviendo como lubricante me permite cada vez más un mejor paso, mi pene ahora sale con sangre mientras ésta también comienza a escurrir desde tu ano a tus piernas manchando de rojo las sabanas…aaaah… que deliciosa calidez…

-AAAHH! BROOKLYN YA DETENTE! POR FAVOR!

Me gritas con las lágrimas aun brotando de tus ojos mientras agarras con gran fuerza las mangas de mi gabardina blanca que están a cada lado de tu cuerpo sosteniendo mi peso. Mi rostro ya escurre sudor y mi respiración demuestra notablemente mi cansancio pero no me importa, sigo con toda mi fuerza en mis caderas metiendo y sacando consecutivamente intentando llegar a ese punto tan especial al que solo yo tendré el honor de llegar y nadie mas! Levanto más tus piernas hasta lograr que mis testículos peguen con tus nalgas metiendo mi caliente y potente miembro en toda su magnitud en ese pequeño orificio…ahora solo mío…al igual que tu cuerpo en su totalidad, todo lo que representas, seré dueño de tus pensamientos… seré dueño de tus sentimientos…

De pronto una ligera corriente sube por mi espalda al sentir como tu cuerpo se tensa, tu espalda se arquea y abriendo la boca ahogas un gemido, por fin! Arremeto con más fuerza aquel punto por fin tocado, abro más tus piernas como si fuera a meter mas mi extremidad, se que es imposible meter mas! Pero no me importa! Necesito golpear de nuevo aquella próstata! Los movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas y mas rápidos y profundos mientras que Kai y yo nos ahogábamos en nuestros propios gemidos, je, ya no me has dicho que me detenga cierto? La cama rechina por los movimientos tan fuertes y en la habitación solo se escuchan nuestras voces ahogadas en… placer…por fin se oye un grito mutuo que se pierde con la fuerte lluvia de afuera…

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, la lluvia ya había acabado ¿Cuándo? Que importa…lo único que me importa es que Kai… "mi" Kai está acostado bajo mi cuerpo, aun sigo sentado sobre él…está apacible…tranquilo… pareciera que duerme si no es porque tiene esos bellos ojos abiertos viendo hacia el techo en silencio…desde que terminamos no se ha movido y no ha dicho ni una palabra… todo esta en silencio… ¿Por qué me siento así?... lo hice mío… desde un principio siempre lo fue…¿Por qué me siento triste?...

-Brooklyn…

Tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos

-Brooklyn… estas bien?

¿Qué! De que estas hablando? Por que me preguntas eso? ¡¡No tiene sentido, guardo silencio con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa…viéndote…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? ¡¿Por qué demonios me hablas tan tiernamente!

-Brooklyn… ¿a que le temes?...

El corazón se me comprimió ante tal pregunta...

-yo…yo…- mi voz forma un nudo en mi garganta

-me gustaría mucho… saber a que le temes… - me dices viéndome con esos brillantes ojos rojos llenos de…¿ternura? ¡¿me estas viendo con ternura!

-yo…yo…- digo con hilillo de voz cuando de repente siento mis mejillas empapadas, toco mi cara y mis dedos quedan con rastros de agua…¿agua?... ¿lagrimas?... ¡¿estoy llorando! Esto no puede ser! ¿Por qué? Por que, de pronto mi rostro sonrojado se llena de lagrimas – perdón…- digo ahogadamente- por favor… perdóname…yo… no quería… no quería esto…tienes que creerme, te lo suplico créeme!- me siento mal y me abrazo fuertemente

-repítelo…

-eh?- levanto mi rostro confundido, mi bello ángel ¿Qué quieres decir?

-repite lo que me dijiste cuando me besaste… cuando me penetraste…-tu voz es suave- por favor…dímelo, acaso todo eso… todo eso fue mentira?

Tus ojos se humedecieron al decir esto, por Dios! Te ves tan hermoso…Kai…yo….

Las lágrimas no dejan de emanar de mis ojos y te doy la sonrisa más lindas que tengo y que desde ahora solo será para ti…

- Kai… te amo…

Me miras sonriéndome con ternura y llevando tu mano a mi rostro me acaricias, cierro mis ojos y me pierdo en tan suave contacto… ¿esto es lo que llaman paraíso?

-mi miedo… es ir al infierno…

Mi corazón se detiene por un momento… momento que fue eterno… Kai…que te he hecho? Amor…te he condenado…

-mírame…

Intento subir la mirada pero no puedo, mi cuerpo entero me pesa, como puedo mirarte? Después de lo que te he hecho… no puedo!

-Brooklyn…yo… tenia miedo de ir solo al infierno -me tomas delicadamente el rostro levantándolo y por fin mis ojos se pierden con los tuyos... me muestras la sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida…por favor…tiempo…desaparece…- gracias… ya no tengo miedo…

Mis oídos no pueden creer lo que acaban de escuchar! Que dijiste!

-ya no tengo miedo de ir al infierno…si tu vas conmigo…

-Kai yo…- mi voz quebradiza no da para más y pones un dedo sobre mis labios

-a que le temes Brooklyn?...

Quedo en silencio...mi mente se encuentra en blanco viéndote, contemplándote, en realidad era yo el ángel de la oscuridad? y si eras tú el que me tenia que llevar al infierno? Diablos, que importa, je, irónico, tal parece que al final tú me ganaste a mi… tú me condenaste a mi… para que no fueras solo al infierno… bien… creo que… nunca me he sentido mas feliz de saber tal cosa… mi rostro muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción…

-le temo… a que no me dejaras acompañarte…que no me dejaras estar contigo… a que te fueras al paraíso…

Acaricio tu mano en mi rostro y me sonríes

-yo jamás iré a tal lugar… porque ya te tengo a ti…además... el que tenia que ir al paraíso era otro…

-que?

-creo que ninguno de los dos podrá ir ahora…- me dices sin desaparecer esa sonrisa… ya veo…por eso no querías que te tomara… mi condena eras tú…

-te arrepientes?- me preguntas con un gesto preocupado a lo que yo solo sonrío y me acerco a tu rostro quedando a poca distancia

-mi tontito… jamás he estado más feliz en mi vida…

Sonríes ilusionado como nunca hubiera creído verte y sin poder contenerme sello mis labios con los tuyos en un suave beso… ¿Qué sigue después?...

Que importa...

Tiempo después…

-hey! Kai a donde vas?- pregunto confundido sentado en la cama admirando tu figura que se arregla para salir

-a donde vamos los "dos" querrás decir

-que?- pregunto mas confundido levantando una ceja

-pues vamos al medico

-que? Te sientes mal, porque no me dijiste nada! Pensé que lo de la semana pasada era solo una recaída- la preocupación se reflejaba en mi voz

Volteas a verme con una sonrisa picara y me guiñas un ojo

-estoy embarazado...

-QUE! O.O

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje gomen por lo ultimo, ni yo me la esperaba, pero no es mi culpa que en una de mis tantas imágenes apareciera el hijo de Brooklyn y Kai, se imaginan? El pequeñin casi demonio, un carácter de los mil diablos y un deseo de destrucción masiva, brrr Escalofriante no? Ah! Mi pequeño angel! Jaja

Si me dejan un review a lo mejor le pongo una segunda parte, orita me tengo que concentrar en mi otro fic, hay nos leemos!


End file.
